Fangorn (Faction)
Fangorn is a large forest near the base of the Misty Mountains, close to Nan Curunír. In it dwell the Ents and Huorns, who do what they can to protect the trees from harm. History The Forest of Fangorn once stretched from Beleriand to Rhovanion, blanketing vast swathes of land under its, hoom, shadow. Dark-elves wandered there, but nothing more mysterious could be found than the Ents. Said by some to be living trees, others to be tree-loving creatures, they wandered the woods of the West in defense of all that grows. These creatures, called by the Elves Onodrim, were tree-loving peaceful unhasty folk, seeming to live on a time unknown to Men or Elves. They could spend a week breathing the fresh mountain air, or soaking up water from a cold woodland stream. They took their time to ruminate on matters, and rarely acted, hm, unhastily. But when roused, they were a sight to behold. Fierce and terrible, they could crack stone with their limbs, and had enormous strength. Only heavy-bladed axes could damage them, and an axemen would only be able to get a single hack in before an Entish fist crumpled him like foil. They don't like axes and their wielders: cursed devices, knawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Of all the history of the Ents, the only time when they were known to be roused to battle was when the Dwarves of Nogrod, fleeing the wreck of the battle of Sarn Athrad, were pursued by them into the hills and slain to the last. The grievance between Dwarves and Ents still stands, for they do not tolerate, hroom, axebearers. The Ents used to have wives, and children, and thus their race never died out. But these Entwives were of a different mind to the wandering, wild Ents, and preferred farming, and order, and peace--meaning things should remain where they had set them. They did not desire to speak with the trees, only to have them hear and obey. Much of the knowledge of Men as to the cultivation of plants was taught by them. But they were lost. For Sauron burned all their gardens, so that not even a blade of grass grew there. The Brown Lands men call them. The Ents searched long for the Entwives, east, south, and west, but they were never seen again. The Ents retreated further into the deepwood, as their wild forest ranges were gradually destroyed. In the end, only two remnants of the primeval forest remained: Fangorn, and the Old Forest. Now Ents were perhaps akin to a kind called Huorns. They were trees that became, hrum, Entish, and Ents that became treeish, growing roots and becoming drowsy. In both those woods there were Huorns, but there were no Ents in the latter. Thus it became wild and evil, unmanaged by the Treeherders. And in the hollows of Fangorn like happened as well. Taurelilómëa-tumbalemorna Tumbaletaurëa Lómëanor, ''there is a dark shadow over the deep dales in Fangorn, where the Huorns are hostile and wild. The Ents live on in the deepwood, forgotten by the legends of men. Only three of their ancient kind now survive: Finglas, Fladrif, and Fangorn, the chief. Finglas is become sleepy and tree-ish, and seldom wakes even in winter. Fladrif lives in the west-borders of Isengard, where, it would seem, vermin of Orcs have come out of unknown places and cut trees. Curse the evileyed-blackhanded-bowlegged-flinthearted-clawfingered-foulbellied-bloodthirsty ''morimaite-sincahonda and their axes, burárum! In the vales of perilous Fangorn, unknown to all of the world, Ents live still. Quiet and, hroom, peaceable they are now, concerning little with the Outside, talking only to their trees. But if this outrage, this, burárum, slaughter of their forests continues, they will not stand for it. They shall be roused again, after many long years of slumber. The forest will go to war, ta-runda runda runda rom! Alignment The residents of Fangorn Forest are allied with the Elves, for they knew them long ago. They are, as can be expected, enemies of all who serve the Dark Lord, but especially of the servants of Saruman, for it is the Uruk-hai who mercilessly chop down the trees. Sphere of Influence Invasions The trees of Fangorn do not invade at all, except through cheats. Units *Ents - The Shepherds of the Trees. These large creatures guard the forests of Fangorn, and pack a mighty punch. *Huorns - Ents that have become treeish, or trees that have become Entish. They are not always of kind nature, and in the dark dales they can be wild and evil-minded. Structures No structures generate other than patches of Ent Jars. Faction-specific Items *Ent Jars - These blocks appear in the forest randomly, and can be used to brew Ent-draughts. *Ent-draughts - These magical beverages are brewed with certain flowers in Ent Jars. They bestow effects, corresponding to the flowers used, on whoever drinks them. Category:Factions Category:Fangorn